When Worlds Collide
by Tara Prustat
Summary: In a moment of desperation Harry sends off a letter to no one in particular and ends up with an adventure greater then ever before filled with saiyans, his parents, Sirius, the Zgang, and Hermione. A Harry PotterDragon Ball Z Crossover
1. 1 Wayward Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you would want! Unfortunately that includes all characters in this story. Darn!

Authors Note: Now I know that a lot of people are probably upset with me for just about never updating but I intend to change that as soon as my thumb feels better! I warn you though, just about the slightest thing distracts me so I will try to write some of my stories at school because my parents are totally against fanfiction which makes it hard to update. So with that mentioned here it the story I wrote to go with my challenge! If you want the details check out my authors page!

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter One: Wayward Emotions

Wayward emotions, a dangerous thing in the best of times, but how do you rid yourself of these wayward emotions? There is no one way so many resort to strange things. One such person is the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

Having just lost his Godfather about a month ago his emotions are even more wayward then normal. Harry decided that to get his emotions under control he should write a letter to no one detailing exactly what he wanted most and what he was worried about; just get everything off his chest. This is the result:

To whom it may concern,

As I write this letter I realize that the one thing I have always wanted was my family. My Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin who are my only living relatives treat me like a slave in their household. I was clothed in hand-me-downs and lived off of leftovers. My only friends were the spiders in the closet I lived in. When I found out at 13 that I had a living Godfather my only chance at happiness was once again ripped from my grasp when the man who framed my Godfather for murder escaped taking with him the only evidence we had. Did I mention my Godfather was the escaped convict Sirius Black? He was on the run for another two years before I foolishly managed to get him killed by his cousin no less! All I want in life are my parents, James and Lily Potter, and my godfather, Sirius Black, to be alive and with me enjoying the time we have together. But I must kill Voldemort before I can really enjoy life. How will I manage that? I am but a 15 year old boy who is going into their sixth year at Hogwarts! I need help! Training! A way to rid the world of Voldemort without killing myself or seriously injuring myself or anymore of my loved ones is what I really need now. Anyone reading this, I am but a boy who wants none of his fame and would give just about anything to have his family back and Voldemort dead.

Mournfully Yours,

Harry James Potter

Boy-who-lived

Harry wrote a note to the order telling them he was sending Hedwig on a long journey and not to expect a letter soon. He then rolled up his letter and attacked it to Hedwig's leg. "Hey girl, I want you to give this letter to the order first then give the second letter to anyone who can help me with my problems. Thanks girl." Said Harry.

There sat Harry James Potter reflecting back on his life as he watched his faithful owl carry off his letters. One letter being a desperate attempt to rid himself of his wayward emotions, never realizing what would come from one simple letter to whom it may concern.

Authors Note: Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it and don't yell at me because I never finish my other stories and just come up with new ones all the time. Think of my like Leonardo Da Vinci. He hardly ever finished his projects or paintings but the ones he did finish were great, magnificent, exquisite!


	2. 2 You've Got Mail!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you would want! Unfortunately that includes all characters in this story. Darn!

Authors Note: Well here's the next chapter. Unfortunately for all of you out there I tend to write short chapters. I apologize in advance.

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 2: You've Got Mail!

To be the guardian of Earth, a difficult yet rewarding job hat always has something new pop up wanting attention. Dende sat on the edge of the lookout watching the world beneath him when suddenly an owl flew up to him. As soon as the white owl was close enough Dende took her into his arms and started to cure the poor bird of its exhaustion. Once done with that he noticed there was a letter on the owl's leg. Remembering that was the way wizards sent mail Dende opened the letter wondering who would need his help this time.

Once done reading the letter Dende wrote a quick reply stating that help was coming but waited to send it off. Dende sent a telepathic message to Gohan, 'Gohan, can you come help me retrieve a teen that needs our help?' 'Yah, sure Dende, just give me a sec to get up there.'

Two minutes later Dende was ready to go and was just waiting for Gohan to show up. "Gohan, finally! Lets go. We're going to follow this owl back to the boy then take him back here if he wants to go." Dende attached his reply to Harry onto Hedwig and sent her off. Following closely behind Hedwig though they did not know her name they arrived hours later at Harry Potter's bedroom window.

Authors Note: Well there you have it. As an added excuse I'd just like to say that I dislocated my thumb on Friday the 4th of November and so it's harder to type cause even if I don't really move my thumb it hurts. Sniffle sniffle cry sob!

ONLY QUESTIONS HAVE ANSWERS


	3. 3 Knock, Knock Who's There?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Z

AN: I'm sorry its taking so long for me to update but I have problems thinking of what I'm going to write, sadly enough most of my chapters will be super short but that way I will hopefully update more often. I'm going to try and update more often but I only have so much free time especially cause of school and doing at least 9 hours of Karate a week. Man is my schedule full!

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 3: Knock, Knock. Who's There?

Harry woke with a start as Hedwig pecked on his window. He quickly got up to let her in. As soon as Hedwig had made it through the window a strange looking green being followed through.

"Hello Harry. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Dende, the guardian of Earth and the one who received your letter."

"You actually read it and came here to reply! Can you help or did you just come here to tell me that you can't help me get back that which I desire most or train me to defeat Voldemort."

"I came to offer training and if my friend finds you acceptable we also have a way to bring back your loved ones."

"What do I have to do and how do I know you're really who you say you are?"

"You would simply have to take my word and the fact that I have shown no hostile acts so far. As for training, we intend to take you to a place called the lookout where we will train you for a year in which only a day will pass in the real world. After which we may go about getting your loved ones back."

Harry thought about it for a few moments before breaking out into a grin and saying, "Where do I sign up?"

Please review it makes me feel better! If I feel better I tend to update faster! Don't tell me that no one is reading this story; I have over 250 hits which means PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed the show.


	4. 4 All Aboard!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Z! Get that through to your brains!

AN: The only thing I have to say is thank you to all my reviewers! Or just people who read my story in general! Please Review!

Chapter 4: All Aboard!

"First let me introduce you to Gohan, he will e with you during your year of training to make sure you're taught by the best. Just make sure to never mention Gohan training anywhere near his mother. Gohan!"

"Ya?" replied Gohan as he drifted through the window.

"This is Harry Potter, the lucky young man you get to torture for a year."

Gohan laughed and struck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Harry can you gather all of your things together so we can leave."

Harry quickly gathered his things and put them in his trunk. "Harry, can you do me a favor? Can you please just sit on this cloud for a moment?"

"Why do you want me to sit on the cloud?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"Good, your character is pure. You're going to ride that back to the Lookout. It's about twice as fast as the fastest broom in the wizarding world. Dende can you shrink his stuff already so we can go?"

"Sorry"

Dende shrunk Harry's stuff and they quickly set off into the horizon to where nothing is as it seems and everything has a secret.

Please Review and remember,

HAPPY HUNTING!


	5. 5 Mysteries

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Z ok, I admit it.

AN: I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I hit a bit of a snag and I couldn't think of quite how I wanted to phrase a few things. Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 5: Mysteries

Hours later a sleeping Harry was woken by Gohan as they finally landed on the Lookout.

"Harry, it's about 5pm here in China so we're going to eat dinner and then right away start your training. Anything in particular you want to eat?" (G)

"If it's edible, I'll eat it. I am that hungry, I probably haven't eaten in 2 days." (H)

"Alright, sensu bean it is." (G) Gohan handed Harry a small green bean.

"This is supposed to fill me up? That makes no logical sense." (H)

"Just eat it and you'll see." (G)

"If you say so." Harry took the bean and plopped it into his mouth and carefully chewed it then swallowed. "Hey, I am full and I feel like I could run a marathon! That's so cool!" (H)

"Come on, this way to the torture chamber, I mean Hyperbolic Time Chamber." G

"Ha Ha Ha." (H)

"One thing you need to know is that the more steps you go up the higher the gravity so until I say your ready we're staying on the first step, ok?" (G)

"Yeah, Yeah. So what do I have to do now?" (H)

"First we start with basic overall fitness. I want you to do 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 100 jumping jacks. After you are done with those exercises I want you to run around here 5 times." 20 minutes later. (G)

"That was a lot harder than I thought it would be. You know, it sounds weird but if felt almost as if I couldn't access some hidden strength or something. Weird huh." (H)

"Yah, that's strange. I'll have to look into it later, but for now I want to test your actual strength." (G)

"How are you going to do that? I don't see any machines or anything in here." (H)

"Oh, it's simple, you just hit me as hard as you can in the stomach and then I can tell you roughly how strong the punch or kick was." (G)

"Ok, so I just have to punch or kick you?" (H)

"Yep. OK, I'm ready." Harry punched Gohan as hard as he could with his left hand. "I would have to say about a 300. Now the other hand." Harry punched Gohan as hard as he could with his right hand. "Again a 300, strange, normally people have a difference in power between their hands. Either way I want you to kick me now." Harry kicked Gohan as hard as he could with his right leg. "How is this possible, it's also a 300. Unless you walk around on your hands half the time it's humanly impossible. Kick me with your other leg." Harry kicked Gohan as hard as he could with his left leg. "I swear something weird is going on because that leg was also a 300. Tell me Harry, did you get tired at all running, did your leg muscles hurt or anything?" (G)

"No, I was just out of breath towards the end." (H)

"How about when doing the jumping jacks, sit-ups, or push-ups?" (G)

"No, the only problem I ever faced was being out of breath. You know the way you're making this out to be it's as if it were a bad thing that I could actually do all the things you asked me to do in the way I did them." (H)

"No, it's not that, it's just that this seems as though some vital information is missing and when that happens around me and my friends that generally means that something really ad is going to happen." (G)

"The only bad thing that could be a threat right now is Voldemort." (H)

"I don't know, we've spent long enough just talking, I think it's time to go to bed or we'll never even get you close to Chinese time. Bedrooms are over here, good night." Said Gohan showing Harry to his room.

"Good night Gohan and thanks." (H)

AN: A few things I would like to add are that the sensu bean cured any lingering effects of malnourishment; it will become more evident later. There is also a reason for everything I just haven't made it clear! HAPPY HUNTING!

\/

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. 6 Training, What a Lovely Thing

Disclaimer: All I own is the notebook that I write these stories in, none of the characters or anything that you recognize.

AN: If anyone is confused about anything then please just review with your question and I'll do my best to answer right away! For all those people out there that really want me to update I have good news! I just switched to geiko! OK, so maybe I didn't but over thanksgiving I did finish up through chapter 10 in my handy dandy, notebook! The only thing is that if my parents find out I write fanfiction they would be really pissed at me so the only time I can ever update is from about 11 to midnight. I'll try and type these up as fast as I can!

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 6: Training, What a Lovely Thing!

The next morning Harry woke to the smell of burning food. Quickly getting up he went into the kitchen to see Gohan trying to put out a fire he'd created when trying to make bacon and scrambled eggs. "It might be smart if I do the cooking from now on if you're this hopeless all the time." (H)

"Yep, I'm this hopeless all the time." Said Gohan sheepishly as he put out the last of the fire.

"Alright, what do you want to eat and how much do you eat?" (H)

"I eat anything and everything, I eat more than a family of fat people, a big family." (G) (AN: no offence but until someone proves me wrong I will think fat people eat more than us skinny sticks but then again, no offence to anyone out there)

"OK then where's the food, it can't all be in the fridge." (H)

"Actually Dende got some wizard to put a spell on the fridge before he put it in here so it never runs out of food and always has exactly what you need." (G)

Harry quickly made enough food to feed a small army while letting nothing burn. After all, he had more than enough practice with the Dursley's.

"Harry, if I had known you were this good of a chef I would of 'kidnapped' you the last time my mom wouldn't cook." (G)

"Thanks." (H) As soon as their meal was done they headed out so Gohan could get started on the basics of martial arts. They started with the punches making sure Harry wouldn't hurt himself instead of the opponent, then went on to the blocks because who wants to get hit and kicked all the time, and lastly the kicks because who wants a broken toe. Strangely enough that evening when checking Harry's power levels they were still the same. By the end of the week Harry's physical power had not changed in the slightest but his chi was steadily rising. Harry had also started to go into a growth spurt.

"Harry, there is defiantly some type of block on your powers, but not your magical or chi power, just your physical prowess. It feels as though you're starting to hit me harder but in all reality you're just putting more chi behind each attack. Any idea on how this could have been done?" (G)

"None in the slightest, but maybe whoever did this meant I to make it easier for Voldemort to kill me. So, when are you going to teach me how to fly?" (H)

"Well, why not now but I think it would be better if I taught you at the next level of intensity regarding gravity. I want you to go up two steps this time though." (G)

5 minutes later. "Alright, I'm back." (H)

"First thing I need you to do is concentrate on your chi. You got it in your minds eye?" Harry nodded his head. "Now I want you to try and guide the energy through your legs so that is collects under you and forces you off the ground. Once you've got that you direct the chi slightly to one side of your body while keeping yourself in the air. It's simply a matter of practice." (G)

"OK, I think I got it but let's see if I can actually get my chi to do what I want it to do." (H)

Harry got a look of deep concentration on his face and slowly started to float. Once Harry got to about 5 feet off the ground he started to inch his way forward before finally collapsing after going a foot.

"You're a fast learner, it took me weeks to learn. It's best to continue trying now, if you're exhausted and you keep on pushing yourself then your endurance will sky rocket and at this rate you're really going to use a lot of your chi to win any fight just to power up your punches and kicks. I say we spend another hour on this then we can go make food." (G)

"I say that sounds like a good plan." (H)

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK!

Fake Elvis Accent THANK YOU, THANK YOU VERY MUCH


	7. 7 What Just Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you could want! Just leave me alone!

AN: Well here's another one enjoy it while you can!

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 7: What Just Happened?

As the weeks went by Gohan continued to teach Harry more and more complex katas and techniques. The only thing that was holding Harry back was his strange lack of strength. No mater how hard Harry worked out his strength stayed at 300. After seven months inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Harry woke up feeling different, but he couldn't place what it was that felt so, right. It is that day that Gohan and Harry will never forget.

"Harry, today I'm going to start to teach you how to really manipulate your chi. First we need to see how much chi you really have. Instead of just directing your chi to one part of your body you're going to let it all through out your body. You need to have all of your chi lose and surrounding you like a protective barrier." (G)

"OK, let me make sure I get this. I need to use all of my chi to create a type of barrier around myself." (H)

"Yep, that's the best I can describe it." (G)

"Alright, here I go." (H)

Harry started to charge up his chi. A white aura sprung up around Harry and he showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Higher and higher went his chi until finally it started to slow down around 3/4 of the way to Gohan's transformation to Super Saiyan. That's when Harry started to scream and his chi started to skyrocket again. That's when it happened, Harry transformed into a Super Saiyan.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next time answers will be revealed! JUST PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU! I'M DOWN ON MY HANDS AND KNEES! PLEASE JUST REVIEW!


	8. 8 Answers Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing and it pains me everyday to know that

AN: Here's the next chapter! I'd just like to tell you, my readers, that I will be posting everything I have written on Christmas Day or around then, maybe a day or two before or after. That does not mean that I won't update otherwise it just means that I will post all completed chapters that I have written but not had a chance to type up yet.

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 8: Answers Revealed

Now you have to understand that though Gohan trusted Harry he hadn't told him anything about Saiyans yet. He wanted to make sure; first that Harry really was as trustworthy as he appeared, and secondly that the others were ok with Harry knowing about them.

When Harry looked into the mirror they had done this exercise in front of he was shocked. He had turquoise eyes and blond hair that still defied gravity! Just as Harry thought he was going to come out of shock he saw a fuzzy brown tail wrapped around his waist!

"Harry, I think there are some things I should tell you because apparently you're at least part Saiyan." (G)

"What's a Saiyan?" (H)

"Saiyans were a ruthless race of alien warriors who worked as killers for the other alien races. They were wiped out however a little over 30 years ago. The person they were currently serving got scared of their power so he destroyed their home planet of Vegeta-sai. There were four survivors that we knew of when I was four, 12 years ago. The only full blooded Saiyans we found out about were my dad, Vegeta the prince, and two of his cronies Napa and my dads' big brother Raditz. The thing though is that none of us knew my dad was a Saiyan or that Saiyans even existed. There is now only one full-blooded Saiyan left: Vegeta. We killed Raditz and Napa because they were going to destroy Earth but managed to turn Vegeta to our side after we defeated him and Frieza was killed. My dad died saving the Earth about 5 years ago. Now the Saiyan race consists of Vegeta, Trunks his son, me, my little brother Goten, and now you apparently." (G)

"How can you be so sure that I'm a Saiyan though?" (H)

"You're blond hair and turquoise eyes. When you transform into a super Saiyan that's what you look like. Plus humans can't do that." (G)

"So, are you going to teach me chi manipulation then or what?" (H)

"Ok, like before you start by getting some chi charged up in your hand. Then you basically shot it away from yourself." (G)

Harry continued to practice forgetting he was a super Saiyan. Just before dinner Harry dropped out of super Saiyan but instead of having emerald eyes. He had eyes just like Gohan's, black.

AN: Please Review!


	9. 9 A Little of This and a Little of That

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't blame me for anything you get yourself into just because I like to write stories!

AN: Well here's my next chapter. As a reply to 'dan' I'd like to say that the letters at the end of speech is to let you know who was talking. I personally hate it when I have no idea who said what so (H) would be Harry, (G) Gohan and so on and so forth. As for which parent is a Saiyan I will tell you next chapter! The reason I have for Harry's eyes being green is that he is stuck in a different form of Saiyan. For now I will call it Saiyan X but I hope someone out there can give me a better name cause mine sucks. Remember, any questions just review and ask me. I'll more than willingly tell you.

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 9: A Little of This and a Little of That

Harry and Gohan continued to train rigorously for the last five months they had in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Now constantly sparring with each other to bring their skills even farther up. They were now at 500 times Earth's gravity. One month before the year would be up Harry found out how to transform back into what they called Saiyan X and Gohan transformed into it for the first time finding that he too had emerald green eyes in that stage. With Harry now fully trained and just needing to get his power up they left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Dende was standing outside the door when they left.

"So what do you think Gohan, should he get his family back?" (D)

"Defiantly! Harry is actually part Saiyan so maybe his parents know if other Saiyans survived." (G)

"Well then you just need to collect the Dragon Balls and then you can bring them back to life." (D)

"Come on Harry, we need to stop by at Capsule Corps. to get the Dragon Ball Radar." (G)

Gohan jumped off the side of the Lookout and sped off in the direction of Capsule Corps. Harry right behind him. Gohan quickly found Bulma's chi once he and Harry arrived at Capsule Corps. Just before they got to Bulma's lab they ran into Vegeta.

"Brat, who's this?" (V)

"This is Harry Potter. Why do you ask Vegeta?" (G)

"There's something off about his chi. (AN: I'd just like to tell you that Harry is in Saiyan X right now because he feels most comfortable like that.) What are you doing here?" (V)

"Me and Harry need the Dragon Ball Radar." (G)

"Why are you going to collect the Dragon Balls?" (V)

"We're going to wish Harry's parents and godfather back to life, then if we think of something important for that." (G)

Vegeta walked off muttering about bad memories. Gohan and Harry entered Bulma's lab to find her once again tinkering with her inventions.

"Hey Bulma, where's the Dragon Ball Radar?" (G)

"Oh hey Gohan, the Dragon Ball Radar is in the second cabinet from the right third drawer down. What do you need the Dragon Balls for?" (B)

"Just getting Harry his family back." (G)

"Hello, I'm Bulma Briefs."

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"I knew a Lily Potter once, of course that was her married name but she had a son named Harry. Sadly we lost contact about 15 years ago. It was so hard for us to keep in touch though with her in England and me here. I couldn't even go to her son's first birthday party and I was the child's godmother. Me and Lily Evans used to have so much fun in school too. Sorry, now I'm just rambling." (B)

"Wait, my mother's name was Lily, her maiden name was Evans, and she died on Halloween in 1981. That's too much to be just pure coincidence." (H)

"Well, if your father's name is James and you were born on July 31, 1980 with the full name of Harry James Potter then I would say you're my godson but someone would have told me if Lily had died." (B)

"What's if no one knew you were my godmother because they had never met you, because all of that information is true." (H)

"You go collect the Dragon Balls and I'll go up to the Lookout and wait for you because I want to see if your mother really is my long lost friend." (B)

"Bye Bulma, we'll see you soon." (G)

"Bye Bulma." (H)

"Bye Gohan, bye Harry." (B)

Gohan and Harry sped off to gather the Dragon Balls. An hour later Gohan and Harry arrived back at the Lookout to see Dende, Bulma, and Vegeta waiting for them.

"Hurry up Brat and get this over with, I want to get back to training." (V)

"Why are you here Vegeta?" (G)

"Shut up and get on with it." (V)

Harry arranged the Dragon Balls in a circle on the floor and stood back. Once Shenlong had been called forth Harry called out.

"I wish that Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black were brought back to life and standing in front of us."

"It is done. What is your second wish?" (S)

"I wish that Peter Pettigrew were in front of us in an unbreakable container without his wand." (H)

"It is done." (S)

In a flash Shenlong was gone and everyone turned to see James and Lily Potter along with Sirius Black glaring at a caged man that resembled a rat, Peter Pettigrew.

AN: I hope that wasn't too confusing and that you greatly enjoyed yourselves! Please remember that though I can't always update I am actually on this site at least every couple of days. Sadly enough I just admitted to having no social life, all I do is read fanfiction, write fanfiction, go to school, and practice karate. I actually do 9 hours of karate a week though so go me! Please do tell me if you think of a better name for my in between stage for the Saiyans. Saiyan X is kind of corny and I will be the first to admit that. I'd just like to say I'm very proud of myself for breaking the 5000 word mark including authors notes. Thank you all who bare with me on this!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. 10 Reunions!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the notebook that I write these stories in.

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have finals this week. That means that I am taking valuable time out of doing nonexistent studying to type this up! I still intend to update everything around Christmas but unfortunately I have run into a bit of a snag after chapter 12. I haven't had much time to even try and write recently though so maybe it just needs a bit more thought. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 10: Reunions!

"Mom!" Harry ran forward and gave his mom a hug. "Dad!" Harry gave his dad a hug. "Sirius!" Harry gave Sirius a hug.

"Saving best for last right Harry." (S)

Lily whacked Sirius on the head.

"We're so sorry we weren't there for so much of your life Harry. If only Voldemort hadn't of targeted us, you would have grown up happy." (L)

"It's ok mom, it wasn't your fault." (H)

"Lily, I've missed you so much!" (B)

"Bulma, it's been too long!" (L)

Bulma and Lily gave each other a quick hug. Bulma opened her mouth to say something when Vegeta was heard quietly mumbling to himself.

"Lillian, it can't be." (V)

"No way, Vegeta! What are you doing on Earth?" (L)

"Vegeta-sai was destroyed, I live here now." (V)

"What about the rest of the Saiyans?" (L)

"Counting both of us 2 full blooded Saiyans and 4 half Saiyans remain, all on Earth." (V)

"Wait, you know some of these people Lily?" (J)

"Yeah, Bulma went to school with me before Hogwarts and Vegeta is my big brother." (L)

"Sweet! I have a good uncle!" (H)

"Harry, you do realize that your uncle is the scariest man alive." (G)

"No, Vernon is the scariest man alive. I mean seriously, he practically starved me as a child and every summer after I started Hogwarts. That is really scary." (H)

"Ok, I have to agree with you there, but still." (G)

"Lily, did you really mean all those things you told me about your big brother in school?" (B)

"Yeah, why?" (L)

"Well I married him." (B)

"No way! That's rich!" (L) Lily and Bulma burst out laughing while Vegeta paled dramatically.

"So you guys going to introduce yourselves?" (J)

"Hi, I'm Dende, guardian of Earth and a Namekian."

"I'm Popo. I work up here on the Lookout."

"Hi, I'm Gohan. I am the oldest half Saiyan"

"So where are the other half Saiyans?" (J)

"Goten, my little brother is at home playing with Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's kid." (G)

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but what are we going to do with Peter" (S)

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update next weekend with everything I have in any of my notebooks for all of my stories, but only if they are complete chapters. Talk to you next weekend!

Happy Holidays!


	11. 11 How to Kill a Rat

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new spiffy leather trench coat. I just love Christmas!

AN: OK, here is the first of at least three chapters. I haven't quite finished chapter 14 but for all of you telling me to make my chapters longer you will be happy to know that chapter 13 is my second longest chapter and chapter 14 is my longest even though it isn't finished! The only reason they are as long as they are though is because I don't want to split things up in the middle so I divide by the subjects and the subjects of chapter 13 and 14 are longer. Chapter 13 is about 4 one-sided pages in my notebook and chapter 14 is about 15 one-sided pages in my notebook so far. I'm still going!

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 11: How to Kill a Rat

"There is only one thing we do to those who betray the royalty of Vegeta-sai. We kill them." (V)

"No, then Sirius will never really get off the hook unless we show that mom and dad are alive and even then they would be thought of as imposters. The best thing to do would be to turn Peter in for a trial in front of the Wizengamot so Sirius can be officially pardoned and come up with a believable lie as to why Sirius is alive." (H)

"I think that's what we should do. Besides Vegeta, you could always just sneak in later and kill him." (S)

"But what kind of a lie would work?" (L)

"How about I didn't fall into the veil but behind it where no one could see me until the stupefy wore off at which point I escaped and took off to find Wormtail." (S)

"That works and it's probably the best thing we'll be able to think up. But how will we orchestrate the turn in? Let Sirius be captured and then bring out Peter as his evidence or have Sirius hand Peter over to Dumbledore or turn in Peter in to the authorities?" (H)

"As stupid as this sounds why not send a letter to the head of the Department of Law Enforcement saying Sirius will turn himself in if he's given a fair trial with a chance to have a witness answer questions." (J)

"That has got to be the simplest thing I've heard, send a letter! It just might work too if they swear an oath on it. Sirius, you want to get started on the letter that might give you your freedom?" (L)

"Why not." (S)

Dear Madam Bones,

I have a request to make. I shall turn myself, Sirius Black, into your highly esteemed department if you agree to a few conditions. My first condition is that I am given a fair trial preferably in front of the whole Wizengamot. Secondly, that I am able to present evidence and even a witness at said trial. My third condition is that Veritaserum be used at my request but solely for questions I am willing to answer. If you wish for me to show up then you must first swear an oath to follow my conditions and send back a date for the trial along with evidence of an oath.

Cheerfully Yours,

Sirius Black

"What do you think?" (S)

"Looks good, now lets just hope it works and your freed." (J)

"Hedwig, can you take this letter to Madam Bones. Thanks girl." Said Harry as he attached Sirius' letter to her leg.

As Hedwig set off into the horizon Sirius watched as his best chance for freedom slowly disappeared.

AN: I hope you enjoyed that and I really am sorry that I couldn't update on Christmas or Christmas Eve. I'd just like to say that I couldn't type up anything before Christmas because I was really busy. Even though there was no school I had to take that stupid class for drivers education. The only good thing is that I now have my permit! Go me! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	12. 12 Many Happy Returns

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new spiffy leather trench coat!

AN: Here is chapter 12. Hope you enjoy and remember, don't shoot the messenger!

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 12: Many Happy Returns

A reply came the next day attached to Hedwig. Sirius opened the envelope to find two things; a reply and the evidence of the oath that Madam Bones took.

"Ok, here is what the reply says,

Sirius Black,

Seeing as you are willing to turn yourself in to my department I shall accept your terms for a fair trial in front of the Wizengamot. The date of the trial has been set for the 4th of July at 10:45 am. If you do not show up we will continue our search so that justice may be served.

Madam Bones

Department of Law Enforcement

Well, that sounds cheerful doesn't it. What day is it today anyway?" (S)

"Today is the 2nd of July. So the day after tomorrow is the trial." (G)

"That gives us two days to decide what we should do, any ideas?" (J)

"I think Harry should be home schooled in magic for the year. That way he can catch up on all he's missed because of incompetent teachers or adventures. Harry, how far did you get in muggle schooling?" (L)

"Well it depends." (H)

"On what?" (J)

"Who you ask. If you ask the Dursleys they will tell you that it ended when I practically failed fifth grade, but if you ask those who were teaching me they will tell you that I have various degrees from collage in a variety of class types and that I was a child prodigy." (H)

"Well, then if you want you could go to high school with me so as not to become a social recluse from those around your age. I think that's what your mom was hinting at. What do you think?" (G)

"That sounds like a good idea. Mom, do you think we could include my best friends from Hogwarts as well? It's just Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger so not that many people." (H)

"That sounds fine, you just have to ask them if they want to go and if their parents will allow it." (L)

"I'll get my mom to help you and your friends get enrolled at the same high school she's making me go to. It'll be cool though cause I'll know someone before I start there." (G)

"You sure we'll be in the same classes though? I know if I don't slip back into bad habits I'll get into all the most advanced classes." (H)

"Yeah well my mom has had me studying to become a scholar since I was old enough to talk so I'll get a perfect score on the test and since they don't have that many advanced classes I assume we'll be in the same ones." (G)

"Cool, so after Sirius goes in for his trial and brings in Peter we can go around and see if my other friends want to join in on our little adventure through high school and tutoring in magic." (H)

"I personally can't wait to see how well magic would do in a physical fight, like extra protections and such, maybe from the environment or for underwater. I still need to get a wand though, that's probably the only down fall of magic. Maybe we can find a way to do wandless magic because of our Saiyan heritage." (G)

"Magic by itself is pretty cool but the Ministry in England is pretty corrupt. I hope everything goes ok when we go back into England for Sirius' trial, to see if my friends want to come, and to get some more supplies from Diagon Alley, most importantly your wand." (H)

"I know everything will turn out ok, just trust me on this." (G)

AN: Alright, there it is. If anyone has any questions at all or thinks I'm moving to fast through this part of the story or anything feel free to review and tell me! Just because I feel like it I'm going to tell you what is going on in the near future. Chapter 13 will be the trial and chapter 14 will be Harry getting his friends.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	13. 13 What a Trial!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my spiffy new leather trench coat!

AN: Sorry this chapter took a touch longer to get out than I intended but what can I say, I was busy. Either way, here it is, the trial.

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 13: What a Trial!

Harry woke up on the morning of the trial more anxious and scared than he was even before the first event of the Triwizard Tournament. Once Harry, Gohan, and Sirius were ready and sure they had everything they climbed into one of Bulma's capsule jets and took off. Hours later they arrived in Great Britain.

At 10:30 am Sirius walked into the Ministry of Magic carrying Wormtail in his jar with Harry on one side and Gohan on the other. As soon as they stepped foot inside chaos broke out. Photographers took pictures, reporters asked questions, and aurors rushed forward. When they finally got down to the Wizengamot meeting room 10 minutes later they were accompanied by about half the Department of Law Enforcement. As soon as Sirius, Harry, and Gohan were through, the doors shut themselves. They sat down at the table marked defense and waited for the others to come in. At exactly 10:45 am the Wizengamot walked in through a door behind their table and Madam Bones came in and sat at the table marked persecution.

Dumbledore tapped a book with his wand and said, "Can everyone please states his or her name and reason for being here so it will be recorded in the trial records book."

The Wizengamot went first each stating his or her name and that they were members of the Wizengamot. Then came the others.

"Madam Arielle Bones, persecution."

"Sirius Black, defendant."

"Harry Potter, to make sure justice is truly found."

"Gohan Son, here to ensure nothing happens to Harry or Sirius and moral support."

"Is that everyone?" (D)

"No, we also have this rat, Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew. Here as evidence." (H)

There was a collective gasp heard throughout the room.

"Let's review the charges. You, Sirius Black, are charged with betraying the Potters to Voldemort, killing Peter Pettigrew, killing 13 muggles, and escaping from Azkaban. How do you plea?" (MB)

"I plea innocent to all but the last charge, escaping from Azkaban." (S)

"Would you care to explain why you believe yourself to be innocent of those charges?" (MB)

"I am innocent of those charges because I was not the Potters secret keeper. I convinced James to make Peter the secret keeper at the last minute because I though no one would suspect him all believing me to be the secret keeper making him safer. I didn't kill Peter, though I admit I still want to, because he shot a spell splitting the road behind his back killing those 13 muggles and disappeared down into the sewers in his animagus form of a rat." (S)

"How do you intend to prove these claims?" (MB)

"I will allow you to use Veritaserum to check the validity of these claims and only these claims. Harry and Gohan have offered to make sure you only ask these questions before applying the antidote." (S)

Madam Bones walked forward and gave Sirius three drops of Veritaserum.

"Mr. Black, are you guilty of any of the charges pressed against you?" (MB)

"Yes." (S)

"Which ones?" (MB)

"I am guilty of breaking out of Azkaban." (S)

"Is that it?" (MB)

"Yes." (S)

"Who was the Potters' secret keeper?" (MB)

"Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail." (S)

"Why did the Potters tell everyone that you were their secret keeper?" (MB)

"So no one would think to capture Peter for the information." (S)

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?" (MB)

"No, he is still alive." (S)

"Did you kill those other 13 muggles?" (MB)

"No." (S)

"Who did?" (MB)

"Peter did." (S)

"What happened to Peter?" (MB)

"He transformed into a rat, his animagus form, after cutting off a finger and disappeared into the sewers." (S)

Madam Bones applied the antidote to Sirius.

"You claim you have Peter Pettigrew with you, bring him up here." (D)

Harry walked forward holding Wormtail in his jar and handed the jar to Dumbledore. Dumbledore enlarged the jar and cast a spell that made Wormtail turn back into Peter Pettigrew. He then cast a spell that made it impossible for Peter to turn into a rat and vanished the jar. Peter was forced into a chair and Madam Bones gave him Veritaserum.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?" (MB)

"Yes." (PP) (AN: don't you think pp is fitting for Wormtail?)

"Were you the Potters' secret keeper?" (MB)

"Yes." (PP)

"Did you betray the Potters to He-who-must-not-be-named?" (MB)

"Yes." (PP)

"Did you kill those 13 muggles when you escaped from Sirius?" (MB)

"Yes." (PP)

"Did you cut off your finger?" (MB)

"Yes." (PP)"

"So you betrayed the Potters, killed 13 muggles, and framed Sirius Black?" (MB)

"Yes." (PP)

Madam Bones gave Peter the antidote and handcuffed him.

"All in favor of dismissing all charges against Sirius Black pardoning him?" (D)

"Aye." (Wizengamot members)

"All in favor of charging Peter Pettigrew with the betrayal of the Potters to Voldemort and killing 13 muggles?" (D)

"Aye." (Wizengamot members)

"Sirius Black, you are free to go. Peter Pettigrew, you are given life in Azkaban." (D)

Madam Bones walked up to Sirius and said, ""Mr. Black, the ministry would like to compensate you for your time in Azkaban by giving you 1,200,000 galleons, 100,000 for each year in Azkaban. We would also like to return to you the guardianship of Harry Potter. Off the record, could you tell us how you managed to escape from Azkaban without and outside help?"

"Off the record, I am an illegal animagus and escaped by walking past the dementors as they delivered my meal in animal form." (S)

"Would you mind telling me your animal form?" (MB)

"I am not going to tell you, I'll show you!" (S)

Sirius checked to make sure no one else was around and transformed into a big, black, grim-like dog.

"Sirius, come on, we need to go check with my friends and I don't want to wait here forever." (H)

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." (S)

AN: I'll post chapter 14 as soon as I'm done writing and then typing it. Seeing as it is 12:30 am I am aiming to update it by later today but don't get your hopes up. I tend to sleep in till around 11 or 12 and then I have a sleepover tonight starting at 4-5 ish. Then another one tomorrow at my Grandmothers! With my cousin who's 3.5 months younger than me! I love having a big family!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I LOVE FIREWORKS!


	14. 14 Pranks, Plans, and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my spiffy new leather trench coat!

AN: Here it is, the longest chapter I have every written and probably will ever write. I can't guarantee how long it will take for my next chapter to come out but I will try to get it out soon. Happy New Year!

HAPPY HUNTING!

Chapter 14: Pranks, Plans, and Betrayal

When Harry, Sirius, and Gohan arrived at the Burrow they knocked on the door. Ron opened the door and said, "Harry, mate! What are you doing here? How did you get here? Isn't Sirius dead? Who's this?"

"Ron! I am here to give you an offer, I flew here, no Sirius isn't dead, and this is Gohan." (H)

"Nice to meet you Ron." (G)

"Same Gohan. Come on in but I warn you the twins are here right now for lunch and have been leaving their tricks all over the place." (R)

"These two I must talk to, excuse me." (S)

Once in the living room Ron asked, "So what kind of offer?"

"Well I'm dropping out of Hogwarts for sixth year so I can be tutored by Sirius and a few others in magic and go to muggle high school some too with Gohan and I want to know if you want to join in." (H)

"Why drop out of Hogwarts? You should stay close where Dumbledore can better teach you to defend yourself when Voldemort attacks and you have to face him. After all, that's what the prophecy says isn't it, you or him, kill or be killed." (R)

"When did you find out what the prophecy says?' (H)

"A little after you did in the end of first year. Probably about a week after you woke up." (R)

"What did Dumbledore tell you other than the prophecy?" asked Harry acting like nothing was wrong.

"He told me that you didn't trust him and that I should tell him what is going on in you life so you wouldn't hurt yourself." (R)

"What did you tell him?" (H)

"I told him that I would and that I would see him during your quidditch practices." (R)

"So you've been spying on me since the end of first year, did Hermione know the prophecy since the end of first year as well, has she too been spying on me?" (H)

"It wasn't really spying and I don't think Hermione knew the prophecy or was spying on you." (R)

"Is this how people treat their friends in the wizarding world? Keep secrets and spy on them!" (H)

"Look who's talking! Ever since I became your friend all I've ever been is Harry's friend, I was always in your shadow no matter what I did! The only reason I apologized in 4th year was because Dumbledore told me I would get Prefect if I did!" (R)

"Offer has been receded, as has any chance of friendship ever again! Lets get Sirius and leave Gohan." (H)

Harry and Gohan left Ron behind and walked into the kitchen where Sirius was telling the twins of his adventures as a Marauder.

"Gred, Forge, did you ever hear about a prophecy that has to do with me?" (H)

"No Prongs Jr. why?" (G and F)

"Because your dear younger brother knew the contents of one at the end of my first year and didn't tell me. Not only that, he agreed to spy on me so has been since the end of first year! The rest of your family I still consider my extended family but your brother Ron is not even a friend. Did you know the only reason he became a prefect was because he apologized to me in the middle of 4th year. Sirius we got to go before I blow up this house. I hope the store does well while I'm out of the country." (H)

"Wait! Why are you going out of the country?" (G and F)

"I'm going to get tutored by Sirius and a couple others and go to school with Gohan here, in the muggle world." (H)

"That's one hell of a prank! You run away form your Aunt and Uncle's, don't show up for school, leave the country, get Sirius freed, and no one knows where you are but the people who won't tell! We'll send you a note if anything major happens over here, I'm sure Ginny will help If we tell her the basics." (G and F)

"Thanks guys but you missed one point. I'm asking Hermione if she wants to come along like I would have Ron if he hadn't betrayed me. We got to go. Good-bye!" (H)

Harry, Sirius, and Gohan headed off to Hermione's house to see if she wanted to come. Harry knocked on the door once there. Hermione opened the door, squealed, and gave Harry a hug.

"Who's this Harry?" (Hr)

"This is Gohan, a friend I met when I sent a desperate letter off to a random person." (H)

"Harry! You know that can be dangerous! Where are my manners, come on in." (Hr)

"Did Dumbledore tell you about the prophecy at the end of first year?" (H)

"The prophecy in the Department of Mysteries that had your name on it?" (Hr)

"Yeah, that one." (H)

"No, why would he have." (Hr)

"He told Ron and then had him spy on me. Ron only got prefect because he apologized to me after the first event in 4th year." (H)

"Well he can forget about being my friend. What about the rest of the family?" (Hr)

"Only Gred and Forge were there but they were disgusted by Ron's behavior and promised to keep me updated while I was out of the country." (H)

"Wait, why are you going out of the country?" (Hr)

"Well, I'm going to go get tutored by Sirius and a couple others instead of going back to Hogwarts. We've had so many horrible teachers it isn't funny. What with Binns, Snape, Defense, Divination, and those adventures we tend to go on we are way behind on what we should know. I am also going to attend a muggle high school with Gohan at the same time." (H)

"You are so lucky to have such an opportunity!" (Hr)

"Well that's why I'm here. I want to know if you want to come too. The only think is I don't know how far you are in muggle schooling. Do you think you could keep up with 11th grade material?" (H)

"Well, I don't advertise it much at school but I graduated high school and even have a few college degrees." (Hr)

"Perfect, then you'll be in all advanced classes with me and Gohan. That is if you can come." (H)

"Well my mom's on her way home for lunch now so I can ask as soon as she's back. So who will be tutoring us in magic other than the amazing Sirius who just can't stay dead?" (Hr)

"Well, we haven't asked yet but probably Remus, maybe Tonks if we can convince her, and my back from the dead parents." (H)

"How did your parents come back from the dead?" (Hr)

"Gohan and his friend Dende told me about these balls that have magical properties to them so if you bring all seven of them together and awaken the dragon, Shenlong, he will grant any two wishes you have. After gaining their trust and proving I deserved it I got to wish my parents and Sirius back to life and to have Wormtail in front of us in an unbreakable jar." (H)

"That's amazing! I can see why you want to ask Remus to help, but why Tonks?" (Hr)

"Well I have reason to believe I might be a Metamorphmagus but other than that Tonks is a history buff and can teach us what we've missed having Binns as a teacher." (H)

"Anyone else?" (Hr)

"Not in terms of magical education but a couple of different people are going to teach us their martial arts styles to give us an edge on everyone fighting with just magic. Plus then we can defend ourselves without our wands or in an anti-magic field." (H)

"That's cool! I took Shotokan karate before I started at Hogwarts but I can't take lessons anymore because of Hogwarts being a boarding school." (Hr)

"That's good, we don't have to start from scratch with you like we did Harry but then again if you have bad habits we have to reteach you the good habits." (G)

Mrs. Granger unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Mom, these are my friends Harry and Gohan and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." (Hr)

"It's nice to meet you all." (MG Mrs. Granger)

"Mom, I want to know if I can get tutored with Harry and Gohan this year instead of going to Hogwarts." (Hr)

"What about your other friend Ron?" (MG)

"He betrayed us all when he started spying on Harry for Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts." (Hr)

"You're positive you'll at least keep up with the other students at school?" (MG)

"Mom, there are so many horrible teachers at Hogwarts that they are holding back the potential of their students." (Hr)

"Where will you be tutored and will you only go over magical subjects?" (MG)

"We are going to enroll in a muggle high school that Gohan would have to go to anyway. Wait, Harry, where will we be?" (Hr)

"We will be in Japan." (H)

"That's so far away! I don't know." (MG)

"Please mom! I'll be far away form all the danger here from Voldemort." (Hr)

"Still, you'd be so far away from us." (MG)

"You could always move with us. I know you're not the dentists you always claim you are! I just don't know what you really do for a living." (Hr)

"We are the owners and also inventors for the second largest technological company in the world, second only to Capsule Corps. We are having more and more problems keeping up though, Capsule Corps just come up with such unique things and so fast. Every other technological company is starting to go under." (MG)

"Wait, you own Techmark!" (G)

"Yeah, and like I said, we're starting to go under." (MG)

"Well I'm sure you could merge with Capsule Corps." (G)

"Capsule Corps has never before merged with another company, why would they start now with our company none the less?" (MG)

"Um, because Bulma is a nice person and she is constantly complaining about being surrounded by morons in her company." (G)

"You know her personally and she would do that if you asked?" (MG)

"Yeah, she's my godmother." (G)

"But what would happen to all the workers in my company?" (MG)

"Don't know, you'd have to talk to Bulma about it." (G)

"Anyway, can I please go mom!" (Hr)

"Ok, but what about that law restricting underage magic?" (MG)

""It doesn't go all the way to Japan, just in Europe does that law stay in effect." (Hr)

"I'll call your father and get him to come home." (MG)

Mrs. Granger then left the room to use the phone, Goku instant transmissioned into the living room with Dende at that point.

"Dad, you're alive! How?" (G)

"Don't know. One minute I'm eating the next I'm standing in front of Dende alive!" (Gk)

"It was Puranga." (D)

"Why would he do that though Dende?" (G)

"Puranga watches over the other Eternal Dragons and the wishes that are cast and he said he had never seen a guardian use the Dragon Balls for a more selfless act ever before. Even though Earth seems to be a magnet for trouble I still told Harry about the Dragon Balls and let him use them to bring back his parents and godfather and then capture a criminal who would help free an innocent man of the charges against him. Especially since they had no special importance in the world as far as we knew when we first started on our quest. So as a reward he gave us back a man who we all missed dearly, Goku." (D)

"Hi Goku, I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry!" (Gk)

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione!" (Gk)

"Sirius Black"

"Nice to meet you Sirius!" (Gk)

"Dad, can you do us a favor?" (G)

"Sure Gohan!" (Gk)

"Can you bring Bulma here?" (G)

"Sure just give me a second." (Gk)

Goku disappeared and Mrs. Granger walked back into the room.

"Oh my gosh! You're a green alien! That's so cool! Hi, I'm Jane Granger and that reminds me, the rest of you can call me Jane." (MG)

"Hi, I'm Dende."

Goku instant transmissioned back from Capsule Corps with Bulma and Vegeta.

"Vegeta wouldn't let me go back with Bulma unless he came too. Said something about a Lord Moldyshorts and her needing protection." (Gk)

"Bulma Briefs? It's an honor to meet you. I'm Jane Granger co-owner of Techmark with my husband John." (MG)

"It's nice to meet you Jane though I'm not sure as to why I'm here yet." (B)

"Bulma, I have a favor to ask." (G)

"What would that be?" (B)

"Well, Harry's friend Hermione wants to join us in Japan but her mom is reluctant to let her go so far away and she can't leave her company alone and move with her daughter so we were wondering if you would consider merging with Techmark and having the Grangers move to the Japan offices." (G)

"You know, it's kind of scary that you asked because I was just about to call anyway to see if your company was willing to merge with mine so I could have more workers here in England and move the top officials to Japan with me." (B)

"That is scary." (G)

"Well, you guys work that out. Me, Hermione, Gohan, and Sirius will get the rest of our magical education teachers worked out. Uncle Vegeta, want to come?" (H)

"Why would I want to brat?" (V)

"Because the man who has been lying to me all my life (Dumbledore) will be there as well as probably the man who has been tormenting me since I was eleven (Snape)." (H)

"I'm in. (V)

"Gohan, you grab Sirius, I'll carry Hermione. Just follow me Gohan, Vegeta. You won't be able to see it." (H)

They stepped outside to take off as Goku brought Dende back to the lookout. Just as they were taking off Goku Ited back in to wait to take Bulma back home. 10 minutes later they arrived at 12 Grimmuald Place. Harry and Gohan put down their passengers and Harry walked forward and opened the door. Everyone followed Harry into the Entrance Hall and Hermione closed the door behind them. They walked into the kitchen to find it empty. Next they tried the living room to find Remus, Tonks, Snape, Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore arguing not noticing that people had walked through the silencing charm someone put up so as not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"We need to find him and bring him back to his relatives." (D Dumbledore)

"He hates it there, he should be with his friends." (R Remus)

"Exactly why he should stay with us at the Burrow." (MW Mrs. Weasley)

"Excuse me!" (H)

Everyone noticed Harry and the others standing just inside the door and quieted while Mrs. Weasley got up and gave Harry a big hug.

"Thank you. Now before you try and force me to do anything I have a few things to say. First of all I will not be going back to Hogwarts for sixth year and neither will Hermione. Secondly, I will never again live with the Dursley's. Thirdly, Vegeta, the man with the long beard has been keeping things I should know and spying on me for a long time and the man with the scowl and greasy hair has tormented me since I was eleven in his class because I look like my father in this form. Fourthly, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, I would like you to leave while I talk to Remus, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley. Vegeta, can you make sure they don't listen in. If they pull out their wands or say any strange words feel free to knock them out." (H)

"I'll wait outside to talk to you Harry." (D)

Dumbledore and Snape walked out of the room followed by Vegeta who had a slight gleam to his eyes.

"Sirius! How are you alive?" (R)

"Harry brought me back to life with the help of some new friends in Japan." (S)

"Harry, Hermione, if you both are not going to Hogwarts this year what are you going to do and why didn't you invite Ron? He said you three did everything together." (MW)

"Ron betrayed us by spying on Harry for Dumbledore since the end of first year. The only reason he apologized to Harry for not believing that he didn't enter his name in the Goblet of Fire was because Dumbledore promised to make him prefect." (Hr)

"That's horrible! I promise I had no idea Harry." (MW)

"Yeah, Gred and Forge didn't know he did that either. I don't blame you, I still see you as my extended family of sorts. Remus would you like to come with us to Japan and please help to tutor us in Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, I heard from Sirius you were always the best out of the Marauders in that subject." (H)

"I would love to help teach you." (R)

"Tonks, my lovely cousin, would you like to ditch the incompetent ministry and teach history to three enthusiastic students?" (S)

"I would love to ditch the ministry as long as basic needs are taken care of like food and shelter and of course money to go shopping!" (T Tonks)

"They are indeed taken care of and more!" (S)

"Gohan, we better save Dumbledore and Snape from Vegeta and then head off to Diagon Alley for any last supplies we might need. Like supplies for muggle pranks to perform at Orange Star High. Remus, Tonks we'll explain everything later but get all your stuff together quickly so we can leave." (H)

Remus and Tonks headed upstairs to quickly pack all of their belongings so as to be ready to leave the country. Once everyone was ready to leave Harry said, "Remus, Tonks, Sirius, you guys apparate to Diagon Alley. We'll meet up in front of Gringotts."

Once Remus, Tonks, and Sirius were gone Harry picked up Hermione and took off for the Leaky Cauldron. They walked through quickly trying not to draw any attention to themselves and headed for Gringotts. Once they met up with Remus, Tonks, and Sirius they all went inside to get some money and take care of some issues.

"Griphook, I'd like to talk to whoever is in charge of all Potter accounts." (H)

"Right this way Mr. Potter." (Gr Griphook)

"Uncle Vegeta, you can come along this way cause I don't want you to kill anyone, to much of a hassle." (H)

Harry and Vegeta followed Grip hook down a few corridors to a room marked Potter Family Account Manager. Inside was an important looking goblin going over the contents of a folder.

"Mr. Potter, it's nice to finally meet you. I am Shnermuck." (Sh Shnermuck)

"Nice to meet you too. The quiet man behind me is my Uncle Vegeta. I'd like to know if anyone has access to the Potter vaults other than myself and what they have done recently if anyone does have access." (H)

"Dumbledore has access and strangely enough this list also includes your parents which it hasn't since they died. Dumbledore takes 10,000 galleons out of your account a month and has been since your parents died." Said Shnermuck with disgust in his voice.

"I want Dumbledore to no longer have access to my accounts. Is there a way I can get back all the money he's taken?" (H)

"You could sue him and expose to the world what a manipulator he is." (Sh)

"For now I just want to get back the money he took. Can you take care of that for me?" (H)

"Yes, that can be arranged. Is there anything else you need?" (Sh)

"Can I have a list of all Potter assets?" (H)

"Here you go." (Sh)

"That's all I need, thanks." (H)

"Good-bye Mr. Potter, Vegeta." (Sh)

Griphook led Harry and Vegeta back out to the lobby where they found the others back already. Gohan tossed Harry his moneybag.

"So where to first?" (H)

"Well I'd like to get a wand first before I spend the rest of my money on books." (G)

"Anyone against that?" (H)

Everyone else shook his or her head.

"Ok, then me, Gohan, and Vegeta will go to Ollivanders for Gohan's wand. We'll meet up with you in the bookstore." (H)

"Ok, see you in a few." (Hr)

"Why do I always have to go with you brat?" (V)

"Well you're really intimidating which helps keep the paparazzi off my back. Plus, Gohan and me are the only ones that match you in strength. Well, more so Gohan in the strength department but if I hit you with a spell you're out cold." (H)

Once inside Ollivander's Ollivander tried to scare his customers with the usual creep up behind them trick but failed miserably.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon and who are your friends?" (MO Mr. Ollivander)

"Hello, this is Gohan and my Uncle Vegeta, Gohan needs a wand and we both need wand holsters." (H)

Alright, which is your wand hand?" (MO)

"I'm ambidextrous." (G)

"Interesting, never see many of those in the wizarding world. You'll need two wands, one fore each hand. Hold out your arms please." (MO)

Ollivander had started to measure Gohan when Harry noticed one of the boxes with a wand in it was glowing.

"Ollivander, why is that box over there glowing?" (H)

Ollivander's head snapped around to look at Harry.

"Which box?" (MO)

"That one over there." (H)

"Bring it over here." (MO)

Harry grabbed the glowing box and brought it to Ollivander all the while the measuring tape kept going.

"Open the box and give the wand inside a wave with your left hand." (MO)

Harry waved the wand and produced a few sparks but nothing much. Ollivander took a closer look at the wand and found it wasn't a wand at all, it was a shrunken staff. He enlarged the staff.

"Mr. Potter, an you please wave this again." (MO)

Harry took a hold of the staff and waved it. A rainbow shot out of the staff filling the room with colors.

"No wonder we had such a hard time finding a wand for you Mr. Potter. That staff is the staff of Salazar Slytherin. Few knew that he had a staff. No one has had a staff in 1000 years. The last to have staffs were the founders of Hogwarts. You are indeed a mysterious person Mr. Potter." (MO)

"Gohan, you think that might happen to you to?" (H)

"Only one way to find out." (G)

Gohan flashed his chi and transformed into Super Saiyan X.

"I see two glowing boxes. Guess it wasn't just you, maybe it has to do with our genetics." (G)

"Can you please fetch the two glowing boxes." (MO)

"Sure thing." (G)

Gohan grabbed the box right next to the one Harry had just grabbed and one on the opposites wall.

"Please wave the one from the right side of the room with your right hand and hand me the other box." (MO)

Gohan handed over the box from the left and waved the wand from the right. Sparks went flying everywhere showering the room in a golden and turquoise light. Ollivander looked into the second box to see exactly what he was expecting, the staff of Godric Gryffindor. He unshrunk the staff and handed it to Gohan who waved it with his left hand. Once again the room was filled with a rainbow of colors.

"What kind of holsters would you like?" (MO)

"Arm holsters." (H)

"Standard or deluxe?" (MO)

"What type of protections do they have?" (H)

"Standard has a notice me not spell and an unbreakable spell on it. Deluxe has those and it stops a wand from being summoned, if you drop your wand it returns to the holster, and if you flick your wrist the wand will appear in your hand." (MO)

"We'll take two deluxe each if they work with the staffs." (H)

"It works the same with staffs but they shrink when in the holster and are returned to their original size when removed." (MO)

"Ok then, two each and do us the favor of not telling Dumbledore that we have these staffs or that we were even here today." (H)

"That will be 57 galleons, 3 knuts for you Mr. Potter and 69 galleons, 2 sickles for you Gohan." (MO)

They handed over the money and left for the bookshop. The first book Harry grabbed was on Occlumency and Legitimacy. While they were wandering through the store Harry and Gohan noticed a large stack of books called 'The Invisible Book of Invisibility'. Harry grabbed a couple thinking of Gred, Forge, and those who helped him at the ministry. Once everyone had been reunited and found all the books they wanted they went to check out. Harry went up last with his collection of 30 books and put them down. The clerk looked at the seemingly floating books and called his manager over.

"Where did you find those books?" (M manager)

"There are 30 there, you're going to have to be more specific than that." (H)

"The invisible ones on the bottom." (M)

"Oh, those. They were in the back corner that was kind of dark." (H)

"If you can bring the rest of them over here than I'll give you the books you want to purchase for free." (M)

Harry went back and grabbed the rest of the invisible books when one caught his eye. It wasn't 'The Invisible Book of Invisibility' but instead a book in a strange hieroglyphic type of writing. Harry added the book in hieroglyphics to his stack and gave the rest of 'The Invisible Book of Invisibility's to the manager. The group then left to get all the potions ingredients they could possibly need for the next year. Once all the shopping was done the adults apparated to Hermione's house while the Saiyans and Hermione flew. The group walked inside to see Bulma shaking hands with Jane and John.

"So…" (Hr)

"Well it looks like the Granger family is moving to Japan. Bulma has graciously invited us to stay with her until we find a house so Hermione, you may go now with your friends and we will arrive in a week or two after everything is packed up." (MG)

Hermione squealed and hugger her parents.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" (Hr)

Hermione rushed upstairs to get everything packed while Bulma and her parents discussed a few more details.

"That reminds me Harry, where will we be staying?" (R)

"At Bulma's until my parents can set up one of the mansions in Japan for all of us." (H)

"Wait! Your parents are alive too! Is everyone coming back from the dead today?" (R)

"No. They were brought back to life two days ago on the 2nd of July." (H)

"Hey, can someone help me with my trunk, I can't lift it anymore." (Hr)

"Sure." (G)

Gohan went upstairs and grabbed the trunk easily lifting it and brought it downstairs.

"Jeesh. I didn't know you were that strong Gohan." (Hr)

"This is nothing and after you've trained some this will seem like nothing to you too." (G)

"Is everyone ready to go?" (Gk)

"Yep." (Everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Granger)

"Ok then, everyone hold on to either me or someone touching me and make sure you're grabbing on to your stuff. Everyone set?" (Gk)

"Yep." (Everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Granger)

Everyone disappeared leaving the Grangers to pack their things and inform their company.

AN: There it is, the longest chapter you will ever get out of me, 22 pages long and almost 5000 words long! I hope you're happy! If anyone has any questions on how something works or about the plot just review and ask me. I will probably be able to tell you the answer to your question within a week. I have nothing untyped up at the moment so it might take slightly longer than usual for an update and I intend to update my other stories as well sometime later today or tomorrow but you never know. I really have been putting it off for too long. It's just after midnight and I'm getting tired so I say until next time. Remember to Review!


	15. 15 Talks and Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my mind

AN: I am so sorry for taking this long to update. I just realized that its taken over a month but unfortunately I had a case of writers block as well as actually getting sick during school and missing school and then of course the inevitable make up work. Sometimes it sucks to be in high school. I'm trying to make my chapters longer now because this is more where the story really begins instead of just the background info leading up to where it really gets going. I do have a question for those of you reviewing though, Do you want me to describe the training Harry, Hermione, and Gohan go through before Orange Star starts or should I just skip straight to that point cause I just can't decide which to do. Sorry about the long wait but I hope it was worth it.

Chapter 15: Talks and Meetings

At that same moment Ron Weasley flooed into Dumbledore's office. Being who he was Ron didn't realize the importance of what Harry said until long after he had left, at which point he quickly went to tell the master manipulator. When Ron flooed in Dumbledore was calmly sitting at his desk filling out paperwork for the upcoming school year.

"Headmaster! I think you have a problem." (R)

"Mr. Weasley, lemon drop?" (D)

"No thank you." (R)

"What seems to be the problem?" (D)

"Sir, it's Harry, he's leaving." (R)

"Where to?" (D)

"I don't know, he wouldn't say other than he was dropping out of sixth year and then I overheard he was leaving the country." (R)

"This is bad, I need him here. I'll get the order to find him and bring him back for his safety. Thank you for telling me this Mr. Weasley." (D)

"Your welcome Headmaster. I better get home. Bye Headmaster." (R)

Ron flooed back home thinking he had greatly helped out the headmaster. When Ron stepped out of the fireplace at home he was met by the rest of his family sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" (R)

"We're having a family meeting so take a seat Ron. Now that we are all here we need to discuss the acts of some in our family and our alliance." (A Arthur)

"It has come to my attention that Ronald has been spying on Harry and reporting his actions to Professor Dumbledore since the end of Ronald's first year. We need to decide on a punishment for him." (M Molly)

"He also knew" (F)

"Of a prophecy" (G)

"That spoke of" (F)

"Harry since" (G)

"The end of" (F)

"First year." (G)

"Ronald, what do you have to say for yourself?" (M)

"I thought Harry knew what the prophecy said and just hated to talk or even think about it." (R)

"What about the spying!" (GY Ginny)

"He's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, he's to stupid to look out for himself so I had to do it for him. But of course I don't get the appreciation I deserve because I'm just the Boy-Who-Lived's sidekick. No mention of me in those adventures even though without me he would of failed." (R)

"How could you say such things Ronald? All he did was be your friend! You didn't deserve to have a friend as god as Harry is! It's a miracle he was your friend again after what happened in your fourth year. You abandoned him because you thought he entered himself into the tournament!" (GY)

"Which brings us to our next point. You only apologized to him because Dumbledore told you that you would be prefect if you did! What do you have to say to that?" (A)

"He always got everything! I should have been the one to get the attention all along!" (R)

"That is a horrible thing to say about someone you know isn't treated well and doesn't like to attention. I want you to go up to your room and not come out until you can act civilly." (M)

Ron stormed up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Mr. Weasley put a silencing charm up around the table and as an extra precaution on the door and windows as well.

"Next is the issue of Dumbledore. I don't particularly want to trust him after what he put Harry though and manipulated Ron into." (M)

"Then I say we start a new order, a division of the Order of the Phoenix with the same goals but without the faith in Dumbledore. The main thing is that if we do indeed create this order it must be kept secret. We must use the talents we have that none know of, we must unleash our hidden Slytherin minds and keep all others out. For the first time in centuries, we the Weasley family must use our mastery of the mind arts." (A)

"You sure dad, as soon as we do they'll know something's up." (B Bill)

"That may be true but I would rather be found out then give away any secrets that may later harm one of the people I care about." (A)

"What will we do about Ron?" (C Charlie)

"Nothing, we can try to change his views but no drastic action will take place. We simply won't trust him with any important information." (A)

"So how will we find more members to this order?" (P Percy)

"First we will send invitations to all those who went to help Harry and Hermione learn. From there we approach those who talk back in order meetings and have occlumency shields strong enough to keep Dumbledore out. Harry and Hermione are automatically included because they obviously don't trust Dumbledore after all, they went all the way to Japan to escape his control." (A)

"Somebody is going to have to teach Harry, Hermione, and all the others occlumency but who can go? (B)

"For now we just send a letter explaining the situation and giving some advice like learning occlumency. Fred, Gorge, can you take care of that?" (A)

"We would be" (G)

"Happy to." (F)

"Once we get word back from Harry we can decide what to do next but until then act like nothings wrong but keep your shields up at all times, regardless of where you are." (A)

Mr. Weasley took down the silencing charms and the family went back to normal business keeping their shields up not though. Forge and Gred disappeared up into their room to write the letter.

Dearest Silent Partner Prongs JR,

How are you? Doing well we hope. Causing any mischief yet? Pulling any pranks? We just thought that you would like to know what's been going on since you left. Ickle Ronniekins has been grounded, we started a new order with only Weasleys as members currently, and of course our family has decided to use a talent that we have kept hidden for centuries. Ickle Ronniekins was grounded for betraying you and spying on you. The new order is for those who wish to fight ol' Moldieshorts but don't trust Dumbledore. The talent we have been hiding is of course occlumency and the other mind arts. On to other news, how could you not tell us that your father was Prongs? Or that your godfather was Padfoot! Or that we were taught by Moony! All the valuable prank advice we lost that year! If you weren't our silent partner then we would prank you so bad! But we digress for now we can advertise approved by the Marauders! Tell us what you think!

Cheerfully Yours!

Gred and Forge

PS. The red hair looks great!


	16. 16 Studying is FUN!

AN: I'm so sorry it took me like a year to update but I'm a junior in high school right now and it's been crazy. I don't really have much of an excuse, though I do have a job right now. But either way, I'm sorry! Unfortunately it's back to short chapters for a while. No idea how long but I'll try to get better again. I'm now actually doing my homework immediately and not procrastinating like I usually do which cuts into my time so I'll try to use the extra time to write. No guarantees that I'll ever become a better writer but I hope you read my stories for the ideas.

Chapter 16: Studying is FUN!

Shortly after Harry, Gohan, and Hermione arrived back at Bulma's an owl landed on an open window with a letter to Harry from the twins. Quickly reading the letter Harry informed the others about the situation back home with the Weasley's.

"That's good, it gives us a bit of an edge if we know who it is we can trust with all the facts and not just the lies we use to protect ourselves." Said Hermione

"It's true though, we need to make sure that we all have occulmency mastered before we go back to England." Said Harry

"To start with we should go back over every other thing we learned through out the course of the past five years. After that occulmency and once it's mastered we can go on to sixth year material and seventh year as well as every other thing we are going to need to know to win this war in the end." Said Hermione

"Well then, let's get started!" Said Gohan

Meanwhile … at the Satan Mansion

"Excellent Ms. Satan, at this rate you'll be done with sixth year material before your muggle school starts up again. You're very fortunate that your father decided to just get you tutors instead of sending you off to a magical school because you would have never have progressed as fast as you are now." Said some random tutor

"I know, you've been saying this for years, not let's get on with it, I still need to train tonight." Said Videl

Back at CC

Gohan, having just gotten his wand, was learning everything from the first 5 years of school while Harry and Hermione revised and memorized all their textbooks other than their 2nd year Defense books. Their first week of studying was all revision with a few breaks to sign Harry and Hermione up for school and have all three of them take their entrance exams.

By the end of the second week Harry and Hermione had finished their first 5 years and were starting on occlumency and legimency. Gohan had finished his first year and was halfway through his second.

"Gohan, Harry, Hermione! Your results for the entrance exams are here!" Yelled Bulma

"Oh! Let me see! Ok, I got 100 in everything, Gohan got 100 in everything, and Harry, I'm sorry but you failed." Said Hermione

"Ha, ha, ha, let me see. Oh yes, 100 in everything, I failed horribly! Oh well, at least we all got accepted." Said Harry

By the time school started a month later all three had mastered occlumency and legimency practicing on each other. Gohan was done with 4th year material and starting on 5th. Harry and Hermione were done with 6th and now helping Gohan, especially with dueling. Gohan, Harry, and Hermione still worked out but they were just trying to keep fit, not learn anything new.

AN: sorry again for the length. If you have any ideas for me feel free to pass them on.


End file.
